Episode 2
2. Nostalgic Memories Accompany Pain is the second episode of the 07 ghost anime series. The original date it was aired was April 13, 2009. The episodes of 07 Ghost were created by Studio DEEN. Directed by Nobuhiro Takamoto, the anime premiered on Chiba TV on April 6, 2009. The series uses two pieces of theme music: 'Aka no Kakera' by Yuuki Suzuki is the opening theme, while 'Hitomi no Kotae by Noria is the ending theme. Summary After earlier being hit by Ayanami's Zaiphon, Teito falls towards the rocks below, but his fall is broken by a Hawkzile rider. The man who he crashed into, Frau, carries him to the Church after the other men notice he is injured. After waking, Teito attempts to escape out of fear by jumping from the window, only to be saved, where the three men introduce themselves as Frau, Castor, and Labrador- all bishops of the Church, which lies in the 7th District of the Barsburg empire. Teito wonders about the condition of Mikage, who had helped him escape from the Academy. He (Teito) later visits the Church library, wishing to know more about his murky past and his connection to the Raggs Kingdom. He decides to find out the truth about the Raggs Kingdom and his past. Meanwhile, back at the Academy, Mikage is questioned by Ayanami as to whether he helped Teito escape or not. When he refuses to answer, Ayanami gives him a choice: either to save his family, whom he treasures, or to save Teito. Characters in order of appearance Differences between the manga and anime *The first appearance of the Bishops, Teito's fall, causing of the land slide and subsequent collision with Frau happens immedietally after Teito is hit with Ayanami's Zaiphon during that night, in the first chapter of the manga. However this scene occurs in the second episode of the anime, strangely happening the next morning - which means that Teito would have had to be falling from his Hawkzile for the entire night. *The second chapter in the manga begins with the Bishops bringing Teito to the Church. This happens a little later in the anime, after the Hawkzile scene. *The flashback Teito has of Miroku, Ayanami and Mikage happens right at the beginning of the second chapter. *The scene with Ayanami and Miroku does not happen in the second manga chapter. *The scene where the soldiers of the 1st District are investigating the crash site occurs much later in the chapter, happening the following morning of Teito's crash (Teito crashed at night in the manga), but the scene in the anime happens the next night, (as Teito crashed in the morning in the anime - and the soldiers examined the crash at night). *In the anime, Teito wanders around, passes out and then meets the sisters when he wakes. In the manga, Frau brings him to the sisters to clean him up - the scene where Teito decides to wander around but then passes out does not occur in the anime. *Whereas Teito sees the statue of Zehel at the end of the episode, Teito first sees the statue very early in the chapter when given a tour by one of the sisters. *The story of Verloren and the Ghosts is explained early in the chapter, when Teito sees the statue. This happens at the end of the anime episode. *Mikage's interrogation scene does not happen in the second chapter. *In the manga, the mother of the child possessed by a Kor gives the Bishops a coin as thanks for their help. In the anime she does not give them anything. *In the manga, the soldiers investigating the crash site try to scare each other by telling scary stories of the Seven Ghosts. This does not happen in the anime. *When Castor explains the history of the Raggs War, in the manga Teito has a flashback of the King of Raggs being greeted by a panicked servant who exclaims that the pact between the two allied countries, Barsburg and Raggs, has been broken, and the King saying that he will not run - as the people must escape first. This flashback does not occur in the anime. *In the manga, Teito becomes upset when Castor tells him the story of the War. In the anime Teito becomes angry. *After hearing the story of the war, in the anime Teito runs off after an angry outburst, whereas in the manga he calmly walks away. *In the manga chapter Teito and Mikage are reunited. This does not happen in the anime for a few more episodes. Gallery Castor02.png FrauHoldingTeito.png Teito'sHandcuffs.png CastorHoldingTeito.png AyanamiMiroku.png AyanamiRaggsWar.png CastorDoll.png EyeOfRaphael.png 07ghostEp2s11.png Images2.jpg SilverRose.png Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1